Resident Evil 5: Providence
by Edgehead5000
Summary: NOTE: This is not based on the trailers. This is my own Resident Evil 5 Creation.


**R**ick Marshall stepped out of his van onto the wet street. It was drizzling out, which put out the cigerette Rick was smoking. Rick pulled out his pistol and moved forward. Rick was put on a special assignment by the FBI and the President to investigate strange occurences in Providence County. There where reports that people saw strange things at night and weird noises. Not to mention that two agents where already sent there and where not heard from again. Rick moved cautiously down the road until he came up to a sign that read: "**Welcome to Providence County." Enjoy your stay."**

**Chapter 1-1: Welcome to Providence County**

Rick walked past the sign. All he saw in front of him was a road and wilderness. After a couple of minutes of walking, Rick saw a city in the distance. "Finally" he thought. As he came closer to the city, he noticed that it wasn't really a city, just a ghostown. All that was there was broked buildings. No life at all. As Rick entered the city, he heard a very deep grunt that seemed to come from behind him.

"Who's there?!" yelled Rick. He turned around with his pistol in front of him. He then heard the grunt again, and this time it was acompanied by footsteps. He turned around, pistol in hand. Nothing there. "Must be my mind playing tricks on me" thought Rick. He then walked cautiously into the dead city. He noticed blood on the sidewalk on on the street. As he contined walking, he heard the grunt again. He turned around with his pistol pulled out in front of him, but again, nothing was there. Before he could turn back around and continue walking, something jumped on him, knocking him to the ground. The thing tried to bite Rick, but Rick kicked it off. Rick then fired five bullets into the creature, which included one to the head. The creature moaned then died.

"What the Fuck is going on here?" asked Rick.

Rick then walked over to the creature and looked at it. He determined that it was either a real fucked up man or a zombie. He then stepped on it's head, which splattered. He then concluded that it was a zombie. He then got onto his radio and talked to his assistant on this trip, Sophie.

"Hey Sophie" started Rick. "I think we got some serious shit going on down here."

"What do you mean?" asked Sophie

"Well, for one thing I was just attacked by a zombie." answered Rick

"Well, I'll tell the President about that. If that's the truth, he won't be to happy." replied Sophie

"Why would I lie about being attacked by a zombie?" asked Rick as the conversation ended.

Rick then put his radio back in his pocket and contined down the road in front of him. As he neared a park, he noticed a woman standing by her baby carrage, crying.

"Oh my baby" she cried. "I can't believe it!"

Rick approached her. "Excuse me ma'am." he said as he put his arm on her to turn her around. He turned her around, and what he saw horrified her. She was too, a zombie. She tried to tackle him to the ground, but Rick moved and she fell to the ground. Rick then pulled out his pistol and fired two bullets into her head, killing her.

"What the Fuck?" asked Rick. "Zombie's talk now?"

Rick then approached the baby carriage. He looked inside and what he saw scared the shit out of him. The baby had pale skin and a mutated face. It looked like the baby was a zombie too. Rick, then doing what he thought was right, aimed his pistol at the baby and fired it, blowing up the baby. He then turned around and ran into a big, fat man who had a huge beer gut. He was too, a zombie.

"Heeeey" he said in a slurred voice. "That's my baby and wife you just killed." "You Must Die."

The fat zombie grabbed Rick by his neck and lifted him up off the ground. He tried to snap Rick's neck, but Rick kicked the man in the jaw, making the man release his grip. Rick then took out his pistol and fired a bullet into the man's head, blowing it off.

"I got to get out of here" Rick said to himself.

As soon as he said that, a car horn was heard. Rick turned around and saw his van driving down the hill out of control. Rick dived out of the way, and the van drove into a small building, causing the building to fall on top of the van. A couple of seconds later, a zombie fell out of the driver's side of the van. He had a weird smile on his face, almost like he knew and he wanted to die.

"I tried Lord Kain" he said in broken english. Rick then fired three bullets into his chest, killing him.

"Lord Kain?" Rick said questionaly to himself.

**END OF CHAPTER 1-1.**


End file.
